


[Zombie powder]天堂小镇

by kuchiki_game



Category: Zombie Powder
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game





	[Zombie powder]天堂小镇

　2010年写的同人，怕丢了搬过来  
　　  
“啊！你们弃车到这里，只是为了看看那棵树？”伽马怨念地双手抱在头后“不仅是艾活和乌芬娜。。。”眼神一下飘到某西服男身上“连你也跟他们一起玩！会耽误行程的！”  
　　“有什么关系！”史密斯推了下眼镜“不就耽误一两天形成么？何况这个小镇可是很值得一看的！”“是啊是啊！这个吉哥斯（ZIGGS）小镇可是最接近天堂的小镇哦！”艾活也接着他的话说  
　　“天堂啊。。。呵。。。”伽马不爽地打了个大哈欠，刚才自己睡得正香，一下被乌芬娜和史密斯捞起，从车上直接推进森林，艾活还说车子进不了森林，只好弃车的话，害得他正做了半截梦，就被迫步行进了森林  
　　“天堂的确是传说，但那棵树可是真的”艾活指了下前方的一棵树，一克树？伽马睁大了眼睛，可以清晰地看见小镇了，那树在小镇中央靠前的位置，从这个距离来看。。。“不会吧！很大么？那棵树？”因为距离的缘故，那树看上去不是很大，但和他附近的树比起来。。。  
　　“啊。。大概有15层楼那么高吧。。。”史密斯托着下巴想着“伽马你没有听说过吗？”乌芬娜看了伽马一眼又看了一眼轮椅上的艾美利奥“我有时会给他将这个故事，是英雄吉哥斯的故事，他把这里的坏蛋钉在圣树上，村民为了纪念他，把他的名字作为镇的名字”  
　　“那吉哥斯呢？”伽马一副无所谓的样子  
　　“应该是体力不支而倒下吧？”乌芬娜挠了挠头发  
　　“不！是中毒而死！”艾活纠正道，“敌人用了毒，所以吉哥斯才死的！”  
　　“体力不支”“中毒！”。。。。两个人的脸都快贴在一起了，“我说你们。。”伽马刚要说什么，却猛然发现有三个黑影朝这里飞来  
　　“小心”伽马四下看了一眼，三个黑影却突然集中在一起，落在一个石板上  
　　“别妄想闯入小镇，侵略者们！”一个女声从中响起“有正义使者在”“邪恶的力量才会被消灭！”另两个是男声，三个身影从石板上跳下，结果中间那个女生还脸部着地“笨蛋！！”两个男生同时叫了起来，中间的伤者才缓慢爬起，察觉到伽马一行人往这里看，嗖地一下以迅雷不及掩耳之势站起，三人摆出一个酷酷的pose“我们是吉哥斯小镇的吉哥斯小队，以吉哥斯的名义守住吉哥斯保护的圣树”  
　　。。。。。说着绕口令。。。不怕咬舌头？伽马这么想着，身后却响起了拍手声，史密斯微笑着说“呦，还有列队欢迎啊！”“是啊，这么说来！我们已经到了吉哥斯小镇了啊！”乌芬娜看到石板上写着ZIGGS TOWN兴奋地叫着  
　　“列队？”三个人的脸都僵硬了。“别看我们年纪小噢，我们可是这里的新生力量”说罢，三个人拿出了武器，其中紫色头的男孩拿的是杖，棕色头发的男生用的是弓箭，红色头发的女孩用的是日本刀，“我们不会。。。。。”话未说完，艾活抛出的飞刀就从他们的耳边呼啸而过，还有头发落了下来  
　　“。。。。”三人因为惊恐直接倒地  
　　“看你们拿出武器，还以为你们要干吗呢”艾活眨眨眼睛  
　　今天天气晴朗，但没有人出来，大街上只有他们几个人在溜达，  
　　“原来只是参观呐”女生虽这么说，但全身上下还在不停地抖，当然那两个男生也是“真是抱歉啦”  
　　“喂！”伽马的手拍上她的肩膀“最接近天堂是什么意思”“你说这个小镇吗？这是一个传说，听说中世纪时，有四个勇士接受黑天使的指引，到这个小镇，用一本海军日志与圣树交换条件，打倒魔王救出同伴，这个传说叫做mystery obscurity tale，（其实就是我做的一个游戏，也叫mot，是根据我的一个同学写的言情小说里的人物作的原创版本，而且它的小说名字就叫做mot，等看完这个丧尸粉的同人再去看他的小说，你会发现里面的人物很。。。挖哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，可以到我的相册里看一个叫mot的相册，那就是游戏的截图，游戏我不小心删除了，游戏中就有小镇和圣树的出场）因为圣树在我们小镇，所以这里叫做最接近天堂的小镇”乌芬娜也不住地点头，因为这个传说她也没听说过。。  
　　“哪。。。吉哥斯是怎么死的？中毒还是体力不支？”艾活着急地问，“。。。是中毒后体力不支倒下的。。”女孩还是对他心有余悸，“啊？”乌芬娜也奇怪地歪了一下头  
　　“据说以前的名字不叫吉哥斯镇，而叫斯普兰迪德镇(splendid town)，有个坏人占领了这个地方并欺压百姓，后来镇子上迎来了一个剑客，吉哥斯·加罗哲奇（Ziggs Jaroughky)），他决心要杀死坏人救下村民，可是他在战斗中被毒气打中”  
　　“是啊！”史密斯继续他的话说，“吉哥斯跳跃能力很强呢，他拚死了把剑插入敌人体内并跳起，把敌人钉在了树上”“但中毒过深，吉哥斯先生还是去世了，人们为了纪念他，把名字改为吉哥斯镇，至于那个坏人，钉在树上的位置太高没人够得到，现在树又长高了，为了警醒后人，我们不打算取下尸体。。。而且为了吉哥斯先生，从那时起的后人，姓氏全部改为加罗哲奇！”  
　　“全部？”乌芬娜惊讶地睁大了眼睛  
　　“还没做自我介绍呢，”女孩一下转过身来“我叫熠润·加罗哲奇(moulderwood jaroughky)”“殷君·加罗哲奇（GIN JAROUGHKY）”“优腾·加罗哲奇（denis jaroughky)”三个人以迅雷不及掩耳之势，摆出一个很帅的pose “我们是吉哥斯小镇的吉哥斯小队。。。。。”  
　　“喂！”伽马摆手。。。  
　　“喂，殷君！优腾！叫阿黄和凉鞋男去守村口哦！”熠润朝着跑远的二人叫道，“你们再看的时间长些，脖子会酸掉。”转头看向伽马三人，他们的脖子已经机械化了，“呵呵，不必看那么长时间吧，这里风景也很不错呢，”只有史密斯一个人眺望着远方，“啊，脖子好疼，”艾活拧着脖子，平时就被乌芬娜抱在怀里，脖子已经受到极大伤害了  
　　“这树还真高啊！”伽马退了几步，“那个肋骨和那把剑，就是你说的那个故事？”“啊！对！吉哥斯很强吧！”熠润从提问中反应过来，在他们做完自我介绍后，伽马等人也做了介绍，当她听到芥火伽马这个名字是吃了一惊，因为这个名字熠润见过，而且这个名字感觉很不好，，但在哪里见过她就不记得了。。。。还有那个短发男，一直坐在轮椅上，好像在睡觉又好像死掉了，这些家伙都是什么人哪？  
　　“哦哦哦哦，伽马！史密斯！快来哦！”“快点！我们够不到了啦！”艾活和乌芬娜手拉手抱住圣树，但那个直径他们俩不可能够上，“你们真够无聊的。”虽然这么说，但伽马和史密斯也跑了过去，四个人手拉手，大叫着“有没有够道？”  
　　熠润呆站在那里，因为这个场景让他想到了小时候，和优腾他们五个人一起抱圣树，那时还小抱不过来，到现在为止，他们已经没再抱过圣树，“还差一大节呢！”伽马努力地伸手，但和史密斯还差一大节，"啊！我来！“熠润惊恍过神来，跑到那空档位置，抓住二人的手，正好抱住圣树，”啊！抱住了好有趣！“树的荫凉洒在他们身上，显出一片童年景象，放开彼此的手后，艾活和乌芬娜又开始玩起抓鬼游戏  
　　“喂，拜托！！会耽误行程的！”伽马揉了揉眼睛，“不是说看看就回去么！我还准备回车上睡觉呢！”“呼！呼！干吗那么早回去？我还准备购物呢！”乌芬娜绕着树不停地转“艾活呢？”“那里噢”史密斯朝树上一指，原来艾活已经爬上了树，“臭小子下来！”“抓我啊抓我啊！”艾活摆出一个鬼脸，“可以的话，到我家来吧！旅馆都住满人了！”熠润说“留宿的话也没关系，我家还有吊床呢！”“噢！也好”伽马打了个大哈欠，“走回去也要很长时间。。。这样也好！走了哦！”他朝着树下抓狂和树上调皮的二人组喊着。  
　　一边走，熠润一边看着自己的手，刚才跑过去抓伽马的右手时，明显感觉一阵冰凉，那真的是人类的手吗？“啊呀！熠润回来了啊！”迎面走上一位驻杖的老人，右腿踉跄，头发有些许黑，“嗯，爸爸，这是来村子里参观的，今天让他们住在这里好吗？”  
　　从老人的目光中看出了无奈，艾活正奇怪这么年轻的女儿为什么有这么老的父亲，“无所谓了，进来吧！”老人转身进了屋子，那种冷淡有点让人奇怪，“伽马！帮忙搬下轮椅吧！”楼下的乌芬娜叫着伽马，但伽马已经倒在沙发上睡着了。“我来吧！”熠润跑过来，仅仅熠润一个人便把轮椅带艾美利奥一起搬上了二楼。  
　　“你力气好大啊！”艾活坐在椅子上歪头看着，桌子对面的史密斯先生正啜饮着红茶，“其实我一来就有一些奇怪，有几个醉酒的人在吵吵闹闹，街上也没多少人，这里真的是最接近天堂的小镇吗？”艾活小声地问史密斯“谁知道呢！”史密斯依然是一脸神秘  
　　“不要过多地问，年轻人们！”父亲从厨房走了出来，“明天一早你们就离开吧！这是为你们好！”“？”艾活不解地抓抓头发  
　　“购物购物！”乌芬娜从二搂飞了下来，等不及去开门，“等等！我去村口看看，顺便买晚餐的材料！”熠润也跑了下来“爸爸我走了！”“。。。。好吵。。。。”伽马不爽地抓抓头  
　　“我也要去散步。。。”喝完最后一口茶的史密斯放下茶杯，整了整领带“伽马要去吗？”“不，我要睡觉”伽马翻了个身又睡了。  
　　“阿黄他们不会在睡午觉吧？”熠润在往回走的路上，一直生着闷气，眼前的一个影子突然惊动了熠润，“殷君？”“那个，熠润，有事请跟你说。”“？”“别再玩小孩子的游戏了”“啊？”熠润很是吃惊“我们一直说‘为了吉哥斯而保护村子’。。。可是我们连眼前的事情都解决不好。。。”“殷君！”“连你父亲的腿都。。。。我们还不到年纪，放弃这个过家家的游戏吧！”“可是。。。。”话未出口，殷君已经走人了。  
　　“啊！好便宜啊！”乌芬娜背着一个夸张的大包袱，“这里的人都怎么了？怎么卖东西那么便宜？”这么多东西怎么带走啊？  
　　也许殷君说得对！我们只是在玩过家家的游戏而已，熠润低头在小路上走着，太阳几近山坡，洒下一片金黄，但在对面的阴影中，有不安的影子在蹿动  
　　“啊嘞？”刚落下话音，一群人的身影便快速地窜到她身边，直接把她按在墙上  
　　“谁？”欲拿出日本刀的手被牢牢抓住“哦，加罗哲奇小姐，我们的头目有事找你，但他不方便出来，让我带口话”头目？找我？熠润不禁浑身打了哆嗦“这个男人”那个先开口的人拿出了一张通缉令，上面画的正是伽马，下面确实写着他的名字“好像住你家，头目命令你今晚杀了他，不然你父亲命难保！”说罢，一群人飞一样地消失了，只有熠润依然呆站在那里  
　　“伽马。。。是罪犯？”熠润不知怎么地到了家，平时利落做菜的手现在也迟钝了起来，一边想着那件事一边切菜，结果手不小心被切出一个口子  
　　“我在想什么啊。。。”眉毛皱成一团的熠润刚要把手递到嘴边，手却被另一只大手抓住了“流血了呢，真不小心。。”“芥火先生”眼看着伽马把自己的手指含在口中，感受手指的伤处被轻吮□□，心里却有一丝愧疚“叫我伽马就好”一副爽朗大男孩的笑容  
　　“对不起。。。”从她的口中泻出了这三个字时，伽马脸都僵了，“为什么道歉呢？”“呃啊。。。我。。。我说的是对不起。。。啊！不！我的意思是谢谢。。。哇！”惊慌中的熠润后脑不慎撞上了碗橱，后脑起了一个包“好痛。。。”若不是伽马一直拉着自己左手，估计厨房会塌的“你啊。。。该道谢的是我们，刚才乌芬娜去旅馆问了，的确人满，把我们安排在你家，还真是麻烦你了。。”“额不会的。。”“不过啊，你家的沙发有点硬。。。”熠润拿刀的右手在不停地抖，真想一刀捅过去，这家伙知道为什么旅馆人满么？根本就没有人空的时候，头目为了占领整个村子，只许人出不许人进，有的村民安土重迁才不移动，但那个头目一直压迫着村民上交税钱。。。大家过得很辛苦啊！为了圣树，为了吉哥斯，我们。。。我们。。。  
　　熠润拿刀的右手抖了几下，有一种捅过去的意愿，但在此时厨房门突然开了“好香的味。。。”艾活进来的动作霎时停了2秒，看着伽马握着熠润的左手。。。“进错地方了。。”又转身逃了出去“喂！臭小子！”伽马直奔门口，脸又撞上了被艾活关上的厨房门，拉开门，以诡异的速度冲了出去。。  
　　真的是。。罪犯吗？看到通缉令上通缉钱数，后面一大串的0.。。再怎么说也上亿了吧。。。目光移到菜上。。要在这里下毒吗？不行。。那三个人是无辜的，头目也没说杀他们三个人，晚上再动手吧。。。外面伽马和艾活打成一片，却不知有一个神秘眼神飘进厨房这里  
　　“好好吃的晚饭。。”艾活挺着胀大的胃靠在椅子上“手艺很不错嘛。。”史密斯很绅士地用布擦擦嘴“味道确实不错”乌芬娜也点着头“可比某人做的好吃多了”“什么？”艾活一扭脸瞪向乌芬娜“蛮有自知之明的。。”“谁？谁呀？”大家在二人的厮打中笑成一片，连父亲也笑了，最终艾活被乌芬娜一把捞进怀中动弹不得，被K.O.了  
　　完全没有信心与S级罪犯斗争的意思，熠润进了屋，又出去了，又进了屋又出去了。。如果放过他，父亲就。。。可是一个陌生人。。。我。。我该怎么做。。为什么头目选上我。。是因为留宿他吗。。。我留宿了一个罪犯。。。  
　　到头来还是我的错。。。  
　　晚上，熠润和乌芬娜一起睡，父亲睡自己的屋，伽马睡沙发，史密斯和艾活睡吊床，当然熠润睡不着。。听到乌芬娜轻微的呼吸声，她便偷偷下了地，拿起她的刀，溜到了客厅。  
　　看到伽马睡着时难看的样子，熠润又皱了眉，从日本刀中抽出刀，不。。那不是刀，刀鞘和刀把很长，刀却很短，简直就是一把匕首。。。她举起匕首，却迟迟不肯落下，犹如人鱼看到王子娶了别人却又不敢刺死他的场面。。。  
　　闭上眼就好了。。如果没把他刺死，让他逃好了，如果他生气。。。就让他杀了我好了。。。心一横，匕首垂直落下。  
　　离心脏还有20厘米距离时，一直大手抓住了她的手腕，力气之大痛的她手松开了匕首，“铛”一声落在地板上，“对不起。。”熠润一下跪在了地上，泪水不停地滴在腿上“请。。杀了我。。”  
　　伽马抓手腕的手转来摸熠润的头发，红色的头发随着肩膀抖动一下下颤着“为什么道歉呢。。。”“咦？”等待被杀的熠润惊讶地抬起头，却看见黑色的右手朝眼睛过来了“啊~~~”吓怕的熠润连忙闭上眼等待着死神的制裁  
　　额头上痛了一下，原来是弹脑门啊“早知道你要这样了”伽马反是笑的心情“史密斯饭后告诉我了。。说他散步时看见一群人围着你谈了什么，还拿出我的通缉令，所以我猜会是这样”“额啊。。。”熠润一脸惊讶“跟我说就好嘛，那些人有我来打倒。。我可是，很强的哦。。”  
　　“。。。。。。”“怎么了？”“明明什么都不知道。。”“别哭啊！”“你只是个外来人。。对村子的事什么都。。”“我说错什么了？”看着抽泣的熠润，伽马也不知所措，只得一手抚着她的背，一手抚着她的头发，却不料熠润的不领情，一把推开他便苦着跑出去“喂。。”现在是晚上啊！这么跑出去。。会生病的  
　　“她生气了么。。”身后一个苍老的声音在伽马愣了一分钟后响起“老先生。。这。。”“你的确是对这里不了解啊！这个村子已经沦为殖民地了”“。。。”  
　　来到村口，果然没人值守，熠润来到石板前，把手放在ZIGGS TOWN上摸了又摸，土都掉了。最接近天堂。。变成了最接近地狱。。熠润靠了一棵树，看着月光扫下石板，不禁睡意渐起。。  
　　“德鲁萨克斯。。”伽马不禁眉头一紧“恩。。？你知道他？这个头目。。”“也不能算是知道啦！以前见过通缉令，没想到住在这里。。。”想到通缉令上德鲁萨克斯的那张面目狰狞的脸，就会让伽马想到以前见过的一个有着正太身材却是大叔的家伙“德鲁萨克斯。。B1级罪犯。。”  
　　“他们侵入小镇有两年了。。我看你很强壮。。你能帮我们吗？”“听你这么说。。那些家伙。。真过分啊。。要我打败他们，当然可以！”“真的。。？”连父亲眼中也翻出点点泪光“没什么。。B1级的小意思啦！让女孩子哭才是罪不可及的！”“对了。。熠润还在外面！我接她回来！”父亲说罢便穿上外衣走出去了  
　　没想到事情会如此复杂。。伽马躺在沙发上看着天花板“为了吉哥斯和圣树吗？”“他们大概是这样想的。。。”史密斯靠在门边回答着“你认为会耽误行程么？”“。。。”  
　　“哦！哦！睡得好好！早安史密斯先生！”艾活直接奔下楼“熠润小姐！你在吗？”“别吵啦！她和她的父亲都不在！”乌芬娜从冰箱里掏出火腿啃着“等一下，给我一半！”“不可以！”  
　　“要走了。。”伽马背起睡袋便走出门去“啥？要走了！不跟他们道别了？”两人跟着伽马走出去，却看见一群人。。手持凶器堆在门外“芥火伽马出来了！”“是啊，还有杂碎”  
　　“艾活。。乌芬娜。。”“？”“我们正要和他们去见面。。”拉下睡袋，拿出那把银色的剑，拔出机关，剑上的齿开始转动“战斗。。要开始了！”  
　　虽然不知道为什么要战斗，但艾活还是很努力地战斗着，伽马可以一下就砍死很多人，乌芬娜的相机架也可以打晕不少人，但自己的飞刀只得打伤一部分人，其中很多伤者只好逃命。。  
　　“别跑！”伽马仍不放过一个活口地追着“等一下！伽马这是怎么回事？”搬着重重的相机架的乌芬娜跟在伽马身后 ，想着这家伙啥时候这么有干劲？“他们父女被绑架了！”“！”“为什么不早说？”艾活也从后面跟来“。。。”伽马一语不发了  
　　昨夜伽马正与史密斯交欢（交谈甚欢），突然一支箭从排风□□入直插地板，正说着通信何时如此落后，却看见飞信上写着“他们二人在我这里”署名德鲁萨克斯（DELSAX），想到熠润和他父亲还在外面，心里就紧张起来  
　　跟着那群伤者，居然到了圣树脚下。。树下有两个人，一个大胡子男和一个女孩，那艳红的头发一看便知，她并没有穿着家居服，而是在村口初遇时的那身白上衣和短裤长靴，手中握着匕首，在胡子男面前畏畏缩缩地发着抖  
　　“熠润！”乌芬娜叫着“你在干什么？”但是另一边没有回应，“德鲁大人！”“我们把他们带来了！”受伤的喽啰们通通跪倒在地“做的很好，你们的任务结束了”  
　　随着啪啪几声，受伤的家伙们全部倒地，瞳孔睁得很大，还有一些身体抖了几下便噎了气，在飞溅的鲜血中，伽马的眼神漂到了熠润，她一点表情也没有。但身体在不停地抖动  
　　“啪！”一声，一颗子弹飞到伽马面前，被他用右手挡住“果然是S0级的芥火伽马！久仰了！我是德鲁萨克斯”伽马看了一眼，除了那大胡子，其他的和通缉令上一模一样“你知道我的右手能拦子弹？”“当然，黑手死神的称号！”“那你用枪。。真是失误”  
　　嘿嘿一声，德鲁萨克斯举起枪对着熠润的头“我的武器。。在这里。。”“你。。”“熠润你在干什么啊？”乌芬娜大吼了起来“。。。”她什么也没说，举起匕首便冲了出去  
　　“你在干什么？”乌芬娜看着匕首与电锯相撞时产生的火花，心中却有一丝动摇。四目相会的一瞬间，熠润立即向后跃去“哈哈哈！看到了没？这个女人就是我最忠诚的部下！”德鲁大笑着，艾活惊讶地看着这个场面，又四下看看，史密斯先生不在！  
　　“呼呼。。”熠润不停地喘着气，明明没打几下，却如此之喘，心中应该是怕了，怕的不是伽马。。“和我打的话。。会死的。。”伽马冷冷地抛出一句话“我知道。。”她的回答声音小得蚂蚁才能听见“对不起。。”  
　　“咦？为什么要道歉？”伽马举起剑，放在肩膀上“。。我不可以死掉”熠润抬起头，做好战斗姿态“来战！伽马！”“这样我才喜欢！”兴奋被挑起，二人都做了战斗准备姿态“等一下！你们真的要战斗？”乌芬娜惊讶得后退了一步  
　　“啊！！！！！！！！”熠润的大吼，惊到了圣树上的鸟儿们，扑啦啦全飞跑了，掉下的羽毛中，一个红发身影直冲过去，与剑冲撞的咔咔声，搬着某个男人的大笑声——伽马竟然处于劣势！乌芬娜刚要抽出相机架，却被伽马阻止“这是我们的战斗！”伽马的电锯系统没有打开，却被打得无招架之力，连连后退，心里也在感叹一个女孩子竟有如此大的力量！  
　　后退几步后，四目再次相对，这次伽马清楚地看见，红色的瞳孔中翻出一层水汽。。  
　　迟疑了一秒钟。。而正是那一秒，熠润发劲，竟把一个男人打飞出去！后背直接撞上碎石，带着坠下的石块一起埋在废墟中“哈哈，做的好！”德鲁不断拍着手，看着艾活和乌芬娜跑向废墟，而熠润却一动也不动  
　　“你怎么竟挨打啊！”乌芬娜一把拉起伽马“我以前听史密斯先生说”艾活开口道“伽马从不打女人和小孩！”  
　　“原来是这样，那我来对付她！”刚要拿出相机架，却被一把银色的剑挡住“少管闲事！”  
　　“伽马！你会死的！”看着伽马踉跄地站起，乌芬娜不禁担心起来，这家伙又倔！史密斯也不知到哪里了！又不准他们出手。。这家伙葫芦里卖的什么药？“死不了的。。”他走到熠润身前，红发女警惕地退后了一步  
　　“你想当吉哥斯那样的英雄？”“。。。”“所谓英雄就是这样的？”“我的事你管不着！！”拿着匕首的手抖起来。“你姓加罗哲奇不是吗？”熠润脸色大变，手中颤栗更厉害了  
　　是啊。。我想做吉哥斯那样的英雄，熠润眼中仿佛看到了自己小时候与殷君他们手拉手围圣树，但那时很小，够不到，现在明明长大了，却掉进更深的池渊中。。  
　　我在想什么啊！父亲还。。。眼睛一睁，颤栗消失了，举起的匕首笨拙地刺向了伽马，没有技巧，只是刺而已。。当然，手腕被紧紧抓住，一阵痛感随之袭来，匕首就像昨夜那样滑下来，珰一声落在了地上“呜。。放开我！放开啊！”手腕被捏的生疼，想挣脱也挣不下来  
　　“熠润你在干什么？快杀了他啊！杀了他就能得到死者戒指了！”德鲁不止何时跑到树后，把一个老人——熠润的父亲拉了出来，用枪抵住他的头“快杀了他！你不想自己的父亲的生死了吗？”  
　　“唔！”意识到父亲还在他们手里，右手又开始不停地挣脱“果然是这样”“？”“你之所以和我们打，是因为你的父亲被劫成人质？”“不要你管！”熠润想去够匕首，但总是够不到“跟我说就好了么！我会帮你杀了那家伙。。”“可是。。德鲁很强的！”  
　　“。。”伽马的眼中透出的冷漠，针一样地扎在熠润心中“如果我说我比德鲁还强呢！”“。。”这次沉默的是熠润，伽马解开衣服，露出左臂的太阳标记“绝对。。”  
　　伽马的衣服下冒出无数黑色火焰，很少，但那已经令熠润惊讶不已了，伽马的右手拿起剑，放开熠润拉出机关，电锯“吱吱”地响着。。“救出你父亲！！”大手一抛，电锯旋转着飞上天空，又再次落下，离伽马的右肩只有3米距离时，黑色火焰一窜而上，抓住电锯，以急速冲向德鲁，不到2秒的时间里，当熠润再次回头时，大胡子男的心脏处就被电锯横向贯穿了  
　　“已经。。结束了。。”电锯被火焰拉回，血液嗞嗞乱喷着，倒在地上的大胡子男口中喃喃着什么，吐了一口血，便不动了，“爸爸！爸爸！”惊呆了许久的熠润在火焰收回后愣了一会才飞奔过去，踉跄地抱住他，又解开他手上的绳子。  
　　不想看这么“温馨”的场面，伽马别过头去，有点疲惫的眼神对上了乌芬娜和艾活的眼神“爸爸你还好吧？”熠润惊喜的眼神对上的却是一双陌生的眼睛，她红色的眼瞳火焰一下熄灭了，转而变成恐惧。。。  
　　“你。。。你是谁？”熠润刚要退后一步，从“父亲”袖中滑出一把枪，还没有任何反应，枪口就对着腹部，紧接着腹部就是一阵疼痛  
　　听到枪响的伽马一下转过身，三人惊讶地看着“父亲”邪恶地笑着，慢慢地拿下头套，眉毛和胡子，露出的脸和B1通缉令上的德鲁萨克斯一模一样“初次见面，我是德鲁萨克斯，久仰大名，芥火伽马！”“你！”伽马拿剑的手又紧了紧  
　　“那个大胡子男是谁？”艾活也准备了飞刀问“这个男人。。是我哥。。不过是个名义上的头头罢了”说着，看上去比胡子男更年轻的男子把头套等东西扔在胡子男脸上，“用他的命换你的命值了”尖锐的眼神飘到了伽马脸上  
　　当伽马的脚踏出一步时，德鲁萨克斯表情有变，伸出一脚踩在倒地的熠润的胸口上，随着“啊”的叫声，熠润口中和腹部伤处都喷出血来“你干什么！！”乌芬娜的‘人’字相机架已经把枪口对准了德鲁  
　　“冷酷无情的伽马，竟然为了就一个素不相识的女人而大动干戈，你真的是S0级罪犯吗？”黑洞洞的枪口已经对准了伽马“你知道枪对于我。。”话未说完，枪膛里便射出了子弹，呼啸着直朝伽马冲去，身为条件反射，伽马伸出右手直直地挡了下来  
　　突然感觉不对劲，手立即从挡变成了抓，待子弹旋转停止后，伽马伸手去看，表情不禁呆住了，手中的“子弹”是白色纯样的子弹，高速旋转的子弹，把黑色右手居然磨出了白道，“象牙吗？你这家伙。。还真残忍”大手一抛扔出子弹，伽马又摆出战斗的姿态，紧盯德鲁  
　　切了一声，德鲁把枪口对准脚下熠润的头，伽马的眼瞳一下子放大了，在来不及反应的时间里，伽马的左肩被象牙子弹贯穿了，血一下殷红了身后的蝴蝶  
　　“伽马！”冲过去的乌芬娜被伽马左手挡住“死不了，放心”看着勉强拿刀的二人，也在此刻放下心来，艾活心中浮现的场面是伽马和史密斯在电车上打的情景，乌芬娜心中浮现的场面是伽马被死者戒指“吃”的场景，伽马受伤还一副没事人的模样，让人不禁咋舌这家伙是个怪物！  
　　“为了这个女人！只为了这个女人战斗吗？芥火伽马！你太让人失望了！我舍去哥哥的生命，就是为了换你的命！”德鲁大吼着，弯腰便提起熠润，她身上，腹部到腿上，也殷满了大量的血液，一滴滴点缀着草地。。。  
　　“就因为这个女人？”德鲁大力地甩着她的身子，熠润只得抓住他的手，身体不断传来痛感“你若是想要这个女人！就拿去好了！”德鲁索性把她一把抛出去  
　　“呜”感觉在空中飞行的时间延长了很久，熠润的记忆回到从前，那时不到十岁的她，就与同镇的殷君他们打成一片了，他们身强力壮，总是跑在前面，自己又小又弱，只能跟在后面追着“等。。等等我，我跑不动”“熠润就是女孩子！当然跟不上了啦！”“你还是回去玩娃娃比较好！”“我讨厌娃娃”自己总是嘟着嘴，学男孩子跑来跑去，上树摘果子，下水游泳，按门铃就跑，拿石头打狗，父亲也不反对，那时的自己很疯，却也很快乐，但跑起来总跟不上他们，只得喊着“等等我”之后不慎摔个狗啃泥，再脸部着地。。  
　　“碰”地一声闷响，熠润背部没有贴上地，而是被乌芬娜的怀抱笼罩，而德鲁不屑地瞥了一眼“有时间担心别人，不如担心自己的伙伴”“？”“你们不是还有一个坐在轮椅上的男孩吗？”“艾美利奥！！”乌芬娜刚要起身，一把银色的剑立在身前“没事的，别担心”伽马的神色从熠润被丢过来后就没有再变  
　　“切，还以为你只是近身型攻击，没想到还留有一手，本来想在你攻击他的时候一枪毙了你呢！”他用下巴指了指胡子男，简直是不屑一顾的样子“杀了你们，就能得到3个死者戒指呢，值了！！”“那你就杀一个试试啊！”伽马的笑换来了一个象牙子弹，当然伽马也只得用抓的，德鲁的速度非常的快，也许那枪也是改造的！一颗子弹射向伽马身边的艾活，伽马伸出右手去挡，却暴露了他的背，而腿部中了一击子弹，鲜血直流“伽马！”“没关系，别插手！”艾活只得乖乖地跑到乌芬娜身后  
　　只用右手是不行的，伽马的身体冒出了黑色火焰，用火焰挡住飞来的子弹，要不然右手就报废了，即使用火焰，子弹也是欲穿而过（虽然我不知道那火焰是什么材质做的）  
　　“哼，很有意思么！”德鲁换了一叠子弹，却把一根超级长的象牙塞进枪口中“试试这个如何？当然，先要实验一下”伽马还没明白他的意思，只见一颗长长的旋转子弹就朝着乌芬娜怀里的熠润而去，下意识地用火焰去挡，却被子弹射穿了，他右后方高度旋转的声音，使熠润的意识一下清醒了  
　　眼看着象牙朝心脏而来，她的瞳孔都放大了，死神正拉着她的手，向着真正的天堂而去“也许。。我错了。。”。。帮着德鲁与伽马作战，无疑是帮助村子更加堕落。。脸部着地的小熠润在地上挣扎起来“女孩子就是女孩子”“你还达不到吉格斯先生的要求呢！”“闭嘴！！！”满脸是泥的熠润在地上到处乱抓  
　　一个身影出现在熠润身后，熠润转过身伸出手“爸爸，帮我。。”黑色的身影没有回应“爸爸”“自己站起来！”“可是。。”“想像一个男孩子那样，就要靠自己站起来，你不是希望成为吉格斯那样的英雄吗？”想了一会儿，熠润站起身来，抖掉身上的泥“我要想吉格斯先生那样！”一个大大的笑容摆了出来  
　　理智和神情瞬间被拉回来，眼前的子弹没有接触自己，而是深深地贯穿了一块长长的石头“殷。。殷君？！”熠润想大声叫，却因疼痛而小声地像只猫“抱歉，来晚了”优腾也站在一旁。。  
　　“喂！”伽马回过头，看着殷君奇怪形状的手杖和几近透明的颜色“这个是。。”“啊，是金刚石！我们以前去冒险时发现的”殷君拔下长长的象牙子弹，手杖也裂了一大块“看样子不能用了呢！”  
　　“你们。。”熠润抬一下头，身体也是剧痛不已“不是说像吉格斯先生那样做个英雄吗？”殷君伸出右手拇指“我们的任务可是守护村子”“你们。。”熠润的眼角竟泛出了泪光  
　　“烦人的小鬼！”德鲁又向他们开枪，扑出的黑色火焰一一接下子弹“还有你！”瞪向伽马时，伽马的眼眸深不见底，给人以无以名状的恐怖  
　　“跟芥火伽马来的是这个小鬼？”“德鲁说他有死者戒指，要我们把头带回去！”“好，我这就砍了他的头！”一个手持大镰的男人‘嘿嘿’地走向艾美里奥“等一下，那边有人！”话音刚落，那人便倒了下去“喂！怎么。。”话未说完，此人和其他几人同时朝一个方向倒下“咦？”还没意识到发生了什么，大镰和其他几人都中枪而死  
　　“抱歉，艾美里奥！让你受惊了”史密斯手持枪，从窗户走进来“你没受伤就好”看着到底的尸体，史密斯呼了口气，要是死者戒指防御系统发作，估计连自己也不能逃脱吧！可惜地上那么多尸体，自己又要收拾收拾了！  
　　“居然让女孩子哭！不可原谅”伽马不停地接着飞来的子弹“为了女人！？哈！芥火伽马已经堕落了啊？你是喜欢她还是逞英雄？什么吉格斯那就是狗屁！！只有权力！权力和钱啊！”德鲁大吼着，换上了另一个长长的象牙子弹“我看你这次，能不能幸运地躲过！”  
　　‘嘭’地一声，子弹呼啸而过，射向火焰包围的伽马，一堆黑色火焰包围了子弹，发出吱吱的噪声，右手同时抓住旋转的子弹，德鲁的子弹仍不停地打向伽马，肩膀，小腿，鲜血直流，这场面看得触目惊心，子弹终于停了下来，碰一声，长长的象牙掉落在地  
　　“你这样子。。已经不能动了。。”德鲁的脸更加狰狞“我根本不用动。。”“？”黑色的火焰竟朝着不一样的方向而去。。  
　　从伽马的左肩冒出的黑色火焰直接深入到脚下的土地，刚才挡下子弹的超高噪声挡住了挖土的轰轰声“其实我不用动，也可以杀了你，德鲁萨克斯！”  
　　正当德鲁不知所措时，他脚下的土地一下子裂开了，从裂缝中伸出许多条黑色的火焰，其中最前方的火焰直接戳穿了他的腹部，其他的火焰绑住他的手脚，把他托上了天空  
　　腹部被打穿的地方正是熠润中枪的地方，被托上天的德鲁挣扎着抬起头，看到的是伽马手腕处的黑色火焰卷起地上落下的长长的象牙子弹  
　　“难道。。不！！”德鲁瞳孔都放大了，后边的话被腹部黑色火焰的抽离而噎住，他的身后正是圣树，那刺目的阳光洒下的感觉犹如耶稣被钉在十字架上的严肃感，可惜被钉上的人，并不是耶稣  
　　“你完蛋了，德鲁！！”伽马的黑色火焰卷着象牙子弹呼啸而去“火轮斩术空战段——五梢空雷炮！！！”黑色火焰呈8字形连续不断地称链状冲向德鲁，从德鲁的眼瞳中反射的象牙越来越近。。  
　　象牙一下子穿过了德鲁的胸口，随着火焰的伸长一下被钉在圣树上，发出轰的一声，一大口血从德鲁口中喷出，溅在了白色的象牙上，黑色火焰慢慢地抽离，象牙就这样把德鲁固定在圣树上，他的位置在吉格斯的剑和肋骨的上面，只有伽马的火焰才能够到那么高的位置“结束了么。。”熠润睁大的眼瞳逐渐变小，安心地放松下来  
　　“吉格斯把剑插入敌人体内，并跳起，把坏人钉在树上”这句话突然在熠润心中浮起，她的心中开始突突地猛跳，站在眼前的男人，犹如那神一样的蓝色长发，转过头来，就像树上记载的蝴蝶形面具  
　　“吉格斯先生。。”熠润口中泻出了几个字，之后她的脑子才清醒了，眼前的人是银色长发没有蝴蝶面具的人“原来是伽马啊”真的后悔没有求助于她，或许自己不会伤得这么惨。。  
　　“但中毒过深，吉哥斯先生还是。。”脑中闪过这句话时，眼前微笑的银发男人忽然倒地了“伽马！”艾活急忙跑过去，看到倒在地上的银发男人鼻子上居然挂着一个泡“什么嘛，原来是睡着了！”艾活无助地叹了口气  
　　“还是快送回去吧！伤得很严重了！”不知什么时候，史密斯先生出现在艾活的身后“哇！你鬼啊！！”  
　　呜呜。。好疼啊，父亲，对不起，熠润睁开眼睛，原来是昏睡了一会儿，腹部还包扎着绷带，左手被父亲紧抓着“熠润你醒了？”“父亲。。”头一偏，还看到史密斯先生“史密斯先生，伽马呢？”“圣树那边。。”“啊？”“那家伙啊。。能走路对于他来说就算是痊愈了！！”  
　　。。惊讶过后，熠润的眼中，又闪出了光“带我去见伽马好吗？”“你的身体。。”“没关系的，比起伽马，我这点伤算什么。。”想了一会，史密斯先生蹲下身体，让熠润抱住他的脖子，背着她出了门  
　　圣树上，德鲁的两膝之间还是吉哥斯的剑，树荫打在他脸上看不出任何表情，伽马看了一会，又低下头抚了抚吉哥斯的墓碑十字架，对身后的艾活和乌芬娜说“我们该走了”“可是。。熠润那里。。”“没什么的。。敌人已经死了不是吗？”“可是，我还是不放心”抓轮椅的两手紧了又紧  
　　“伽马”传出了微小的叫声，熠润腹部的伤口依旧很疼“你怎么过来了？伤还没好那”“我想对伽马说声对不起”“恩？为什么要道歉？”伽马微笑着“啊！不对！我的意思是谢谢。。呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”熠润险些从史密斯背上摔下来  
　　“史密斯先生。我可以站着的。。”被史密斯扶着摇晃的身体，熠润依然站了起来“伤口没问题吗？”伽马也扶着她问“可以的，请把我当男孩子看！”“恩。。？”伽马想了想，问道“要我帮你舔伤口吗？”  
　　熠润也被这种问法惊讶了，脑中想象着伽马伏在自己腹部前舔伤口的样子，脸变得绯红“讨厌了啦！”“那就这样。。我们走了哦。。”“你们要离开了么。。”熠润失神地看着他们“再住几天吧。。”“我们还有行程呢。。恕不能住在这里。。”  
　　“。。”熠润沉默了，眼前他们仿佛走远了，心里还是泛起一阵波涛“伽马！”“啊？”伽马回了一下头“有事跟你说。。”看着站在原地不能动的熠润，伽马大步走到她身前侧下身，一只手放在手边“快说啦！”  
　　‘嗞’一下，一个凉凉的吻附在伽马的脸颊上“你要加油哦，伽马！”伽马的脸从下到上变成了紫红色，在意识还清醒的时候，他大步流星地，以原来两倍的速度向相反方向走去，穿过艾活他们身旁时，低低地说了一句“快走吧！”  
　　“熠润！”远方传来殷君的声音，还有优腾等人，“啊，吉哥斯小队！！”熠润捂着伤口走过去“我们要继续守护村子”“是啊！我们要努力呢！！”“一起来围圣树吧！！”“好啊，好久没围了呢！”大家一起跑到圣树下，手拉手围成圈，阳光下一片树叶坠下，随着风儿吹到了吉哥斯的十字架墓碑上，写下了英雄新的诗篇。。


End file.
